dc_and_marvel_universe_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcee
Arcee (アーシー, Āshī), also well-known and nicknamed as Cee (シー, Shī), is a fictional character and protagonist of the ''DC'' series. Before the Great War, she was a teacher, giving young Autobots the knowledge to make their own decisions and spurring them to think for themselves, and has a great enough interest in her home planet's politics. Once the conflict erupted, she became an intelligence officer for the Autobot war effort, serving under Highbrow in such risky endeavors as Project Omega. Arcee is a merciless and deadly warrior who's an expert in hand-to-hand combat and one of the best sharpshooters on record. The reason for her ferocity is how much she cares for her fellow Autobots and especially the humans they protect. She knows how fragile her organic companions are, and she's equally aware of the evils the Decepticons are capable of. Headstrong and feisty, Arcee is eager to prove she's as capable a warrior as any other Autobot. She compensates with speed and aggressive maneuvers, making her one of the most dangerous Autobots around. Moreover, Arcee is a born hunter. She honed her speed hunting turbofoxes with other speedsters, challenging herself to get as close as possible before tagging them with her mastery of the bow. She's a crack shot and almost legendary with said crossbow weapon, and Sideswipe has trained her to use her speed to her advantage in battle, striking suddenly and swiftly and then vanishing away again as fast as she appeared. "It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world? Have to fight for the survival of our home?" :—Arcee. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Susan Blu (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Gabriela Bicalho (Brazilian), Yu Hong (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Minna Tasanto (Finnish), Anne Plumet (French), Silvia Mißbach (German), Chiara Colizzi (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Cecília Lemes (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Steve Kratz (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Erica Edwards (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Gemma Ibáñez (Spanish-Spain) Biography Appearance In Vehicle Mode In Robot Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Bumblebee ** Landmine ** Sideswipe ** Brawn ** Tailgate ** Overhaul/Leobreaker ** Windblade ** Wing Saber ** Hound ** Alpha Trion ** Dynasty of Primes *** Vector Prime *** Micronus Prime *** Quintus Prime *** Alchemist Prime *** Amalgamous Prime *** Solus Prime *** Nexus Prime *** Onyx Prime *** Sentinel Prime *** Zeta Prime *** Override Prime *** Evac Prime ** Cybertron Elite Guard *** Jazz *** Blurr *** Smokescreen *** Jetfire *** Jetstorm *** Warpath ** Cybertron Intelligence *** Highbrow *** Cliffjumper ** Ministry of Science *** Ratchet *** Wheeljack *** Red Alert *** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Springer *** Bulkhead *** Rack'n'Ruin *** Overload ** Cybertron Defense Team *** Hot Shot *** Scattorshot *** Inferno/Roadblock *** Hoist ** Autobot Titans *** Metroplex **** Emissary *** Fortress Maximus ** Omega Sentinels *** Omega Supreme ** Autobot Combiners *** Dinobots **** Volcanicus ***** Grimlock - torso. ***** Sludge - right leg. ***** Swoop - right arm. ***** Snarl - left arm. ***** Slug - left leg. **** Aerialbots ***** Superion ****** Silverbolt - torso. ****** Air Raid - left leg. ****** Fireflight - right arm. ****** Skydive - right leg. ****** Slingshot/Alpha Bravo - left arm. *** Protectobots **** Defensor ***** Hot Spot - torso. ***** First Aid - left arm. ***** Blades - right arm. ***** Streetwise - left leg. ***** Groove - right leg. *** Technobots **** Computron ***** Rollshot - torso. ***** Afterburner ***** Lightspeed ***** Nosecone ***** Strafe *** Torchbearers **** Victorion ****** Pyra Magna - torso. ****** Jumpstream - left arm. ****** Dust Up - right arm. ****** Stormclash/Slide - left leg. ****** Skyburst - right leg. ****** Rust Dust - chest piece. *** Optimus Maximus **** Orion Pax/Optimus Prime - torso. **** Mirage - left arm. **** Sunstreaker - right arm. **** Ironhide - left leg. **** Prowl - right leg. **** Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime - chest piece. ** Primus * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Green Arrow * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing ** Starfire ** Cyborg ** Beast Boy ** Blue Beetle ** Raven ** Robin * Katana Family * Ariel/Elita-1 (sister) * Chromia (sister) Neutral * Amanda Waller * Professor Hugo Strange * Arkham Knight * Bronze Tiger * Terra Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime/Fallen ** Overlord ** Megatronus/Megatron ** Shockwave ** Lugnut ** Soundwave *** Rumble *** Frenzy *** Laserbeak ** Blitzwing ** Shadow Striker ** Barricade ** Snow Cat ** Knock Out ** Demolishor ** Makeshift ** Six Shot ** Quake ** Lockdown ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Nova Storm *** Sunstorm *** Acid Storm *** Hotlink *** Thrust *** Ramjet *** Skywarp *** Slipstream *** Skyquake *** Dreadwing ** Insecticons *** Airachnid *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Decepticon Titans *** Trypticon *** Tidal Wave ** Decepticon Combiners *** Combaticons **** Bruticus ***** Onslaught - torso. ***** Brawl - left leg. ***** Blast Off - left arm. ***** Swindle - right leg. ***** Vortex - right arm. *** Galvatronus **** Cyclonus - torso. **** Cyberwarp - right arm. **** Skyjack - left arm. **** Treadshock - right leg. **** Riotgear - left leg. *** Constructicons **** Devastator ***** Dirt Boss - head. ***** Mixmaster/Quickmix - left leg. ***** Scavenger - left arm. ***** Scrapper/Buckethead - right leg. ***** Hook/Hightower - upper body ***** Bonecrusher/Scrapmetal - right arm. ***** Long Haul/Payload - lower body ***** Skipjack - chest piece. *** Predacons **** Predaking ***** Razorclaw - torso. ***** Tantrum - left leg. ***** Divebomb - left arm. ***** Headstrong - right leg. ***** Rampage - right arm. *** Stunticons **** Menasor ***** Motormaster - torso. ***** Dead End/Wildbreak - left arm. ***** Wildrider/Offroad - left leg. ***** Drag Strip/Heatseeker - right arm. ***** Breakdown/Slashmark - right leg. ***** Blackjack - chest piece. ** Vehicons * League of Assassins ** Rā's al Ghūl ** Talia al Ghūl * Black Mask * Joker * Scarecrow * Assassins ** Deadshot ** Firefly ** Killer Croc ** Bane * H.I.V.E. ** Brother Blood ** Mother Mayhem * MECH ** Deathstroke ** Silas ** Ubu - Ally. ** Black Spider ** Hook ** Lady Shiva ** Professor Ojo ** Cassandra Savage * Trigon * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years Arcee was present during Megatron's speech to the masses when he was unveiling the Decepticons. Arcee was a teacher on Cybertron and she became an Autobot intelligence officer during the War. She encountered the "Kremzeek" trojan horse virus and energy being at least once during her intel days. Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident Arcee was one of the many Autobots who were captured and placed in Kaon's prisons complex. She was freed from her imprisonment when Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sideswipe allowed themselves to be captured in order to rescue Zeta Prime. During their rescue attempt, they opened all of the Kaon cells, allowing the prisoners, Arcee included, to escape. The freed prisoners were all led to transport ships, overseen by Air Raid, in which they used to escape the complex. Arcee herself helped direct her fellow prisoners to the ships, whilst Optimus's team kept the Decepticons busy. During the War Originally intended to be the commander of Omega Supreme, she carried crucial access codes for his activation. At one point, Arcee was damaged in the line of duty. Ratchet repaired her and tried to take her to safety, but the two were attacked by Lockdown, who had been hired by the Decepticons to bring her in. Held prisoner within Lockdown's ship, Arcee insisted that Ratchet use his electromagnetic pulse tool to wipe the codes from her head. Lockdown overheard this and tried to stop the pair, but in the struggle, the device overloaded and sent out a powerful burst. In the confusion, Ratchet and Arcee were somehow able to escape... but Arcee no longer knew who or where she was. The EMP blast had wiped her memory clean. Arcee was later taken to the Cybertron Central Infirmary, where Ultra Magnus made Ratchet perform open-processor surgery on her vivisected head in an attempt to obtain the access codes for Omega Supreme's activation. This triggered a failsafe which copied the codes to Ratchet's memory. Dark Spark Incident Arcee with Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, and Hound were assigned a mission to capture the Dark Spark, but were confronted by Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave. After fighting and locking them in the chamber, the Autobots continued on their way. At the railway station, they joined the waiting Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz. Together, the Autobots dealt with a group of Insecticons, and then loaded on a train. When the train was blown up by the Decepticons, Arcee was at the head of a detachment of the Autobots, who tried to prevent the escape of the Decepticons with the Dark spark. This attempt was unsuccessful. Then the female followed the enemies to Kaon, where she headed one of the groups that attacked Bruticus and also confronted numerous Decepticon drones. Bruticus returned, leading Arcee and the others to attack him, forcing him to retreat due to his injuries. The Autobots eventually caught up with him and caused him to fall apart. Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Arcee Wikipedia * Arcee Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Arcee Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * Her digit code name was Teaching Unit RC-687-040. Category:Characters